Tú serás para mí
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin Himura, un huraño estudiante, decide un día hacer feliz a una japonesa, sin su consentimiento. asi que la rapta y se la lleva a su casita. ¿cómo le irá?


Vamos por partes.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece aunque en mis delirios nocturnos me lo sienta así. Son todos sus personajes obra intelectual de Watsuki sensei, ese japonés que se ha convertido en mi nuevo héroe. Y si reconozco autor, es que un profesor me convenció hace tres años que si no lo hacía me metería en problemas legales. Así que en esta ocasión, saqué dos personajes de Kenshin y los deformé alegremente para presentarles la historia que aquí presencian.  
  
Sobre el tema y trama, les puedo comentar que esta era la idea original de "De amor y silencio"... pero bueno, perdí el borrador y me salió algo bien distinto, porque el asunto es que ese día tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Así que aquí tienen... ahora, dudo que en Japón sean tan discriminatorios, aunque bueno... si exageré en ese punto, era para darle motivaciones a mi personaje... así que si alguien de ascendencia japonesa lee esto, pues, no representa mi pensamiento con respecto a vuestro pueblo. Aunque no me trago el cuento de que sean unos santos, al fin y al cabo todas las naciones tienen sus culturas y formas de ser de su gente, sus defectos y por supuesto, sus virtudes.  
  
Otra cosita... es un one-shot... seguro que si empiezo otra serie ustedes me matan, así que, a menos que me lleguen veinticinco reviews pidiendo continuación bajo su propia responsabilidad de aguantarse actualizaciones más lentas, la sigo.  
  
Además, aquí, Kaoru proviene de Nara, pero no tiene relación alguna con el fic "Por siempre Mía" que transcurre en esa ciudad.  
  
Y si buscan un Aoshi Misao o un Sano/Megumi, les advierto que este está enteramente dedicado a Kenshin y Kaoru... ahhh, los amo...  
  
Bueno, no les lateo más... aquí les dejo. Besitos... chao.  
  
Tú serás para mí.  
  
-------  
  
Ya estaba harto de esa vida.  
  
De las miradas airadas que le dirigían sus compañeritos de clase. Harto de los murmullos que escuchaba a su paso. Harto de todos ellos.  
  
Harto de sentirse inapropiado en cada nueva situación que se le presentaba, de sentirse disminuido ante los demás, de ser siempre hasta el fin de sus días un Gaijin (extranjero en Japón)... Kenshin Himura pensaba si no estaría mejor viviendo en otra parte del mundo en vez del Japón.  
  
Desde su apariencia hasta su modo de ser le hacían diferente del resto. El cabello rojísimo y la piel blanca como la porcelana... las pecas adornando sus mejillas como un polvillo dorado, sus ojos de un color tan singular... realmente los odiaba, incluyendo su estatura... medir menos de un metro sesenta no le hacía estar orgulloso.  
  
Si él supiera que por el contrario, estaba tan bien proporcionado...  
  
Lo peor de todo era esa horrible cicatriz...  
  
Por ello, quería terminar con las clases, para largarse de esa escuela de una vez. No quería estar allí nunca más ni usar ese estúpido uniforme azul, no quería volver a ver a nadie, los odiaba a todos. Sin excepción.  
  
Afortunadamente para él, ya era el último año de escuela...  
  
Con veinte años, no era gracioso estar en la escuela con chicos de diecisiete, que parecían burlarse de todo lo que hacía.  
  
Odiaba ser un maldito Himura... debió quedarse en su casa, como un Pérez. Pero aquí estaba...  
  
Su padre, un japonés, en un intercambio estudiantil conoció a una joven chilena. Ella quedó embarazada y él se apartó. Debía casarse con quien escogieron sus padres, pero cuando la mujer en cuestión no pudo tener hijos, el padre decidió ir a sacarlo de Chile y traérselo a Japón, aprovechando la muerte de la madre, para heredar una empresa al demostrar que tenía descendencia. Y de paso, le cambió el nombre.  
  
Decidió que debía estudiar y terminar el instituto en Japón, sin importar que el chico en su vida hubiese aprendido el idioma. Kenshin hasta los quince años, vivió feliz en Temuco (ciudad en el sur de Chile) asistiendo al liceo y llamándose "Andrés Pérez Pérez" (aquí a los hijos de madres solteras les ponen el apellido de la madre dos veces). Cursaba el segundo medio y estaba contento. Si bien sus compañeros le hacían bromas con respecto a sus ojitos rasgados y a su pelo (le llamaban "el zanahoria"), le trataban respetuosamente e incluso ya estaba enamorado de una chica. Si, su aspecto era diferente, pero era lo de menos, al final, era uno más del grupo.  
  
Pero en cambio aquí...  
  
Aprender el maldito idioma le resultó todo un fastidio. Pero eso no era lo peor.  
  
El desgraciado de su padre consideró que su educación en Chile había sido pésima, así que decidió inscribirlo en la escuela sin importar que él le llevara tres años a sus compañeros.  
  
Con su padre hablaba poco, mucho menos con la mujer de éste. Extrañaba a horrores a sus abuelitos en Chile, sobretodo a su mamá quien siempre lo dejó ser él. Su padre hablaba mal de su país de origen... seguramente le habría gustado más si hubiese nacido en Estados Unidos o Inglaterra. Al menos el padre sabía muy poco del idioma español. Apenas lo básico para hacerse entender, pero nada más. Kenshin le ponía poco empeño a su aprendizaje del japonés, pues sabía que al hablarlo fluidamente, su padre trataría de conversar con él. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Cuando aprendió a hablar bien el idioma, no se lo reveló.  
  
Pero en la escuela, era un infierno...  
  
El método de enseñanza era absolutamente distinto y a él le costó mucho adaptarse. Sus compañeros no hacían más que reírse de todas y cada una de sus equivocaciones... ni hablar del idioma... cada vez que se olvidaba de usar algún término de "hombre" al hablar, era el blanco de las bromas con respecto a sus preferencias sexuales.  
  
Ni mencionar cuando se enteraron de que había nacido en ese lugar tan poco atractivo como Chile... ¿dónde queda eso? ¿Al lado de Estados Unidos?... para colmo no era japonés, sino chileno... jamás serás uno de nosotros.  
  
Y ahora, el cuento era reírse de él por su edad y no haber conocido a chica alguna hasta el momento. Y ser nervioso, tartamudear al enfadarse... por cualquier cosa que él hiciera mal.  
  
O la cicatriz... esa horrible cicatriz.  
  
Se la provocó durante el accidente que a él lo mandó al hospital y a su madre al cielo.  
  
Su padre le ofreció muchas veces operarse para quitársela... una cirugía reconstructiva le dejaría el rostro perfecto. Pero Kenshin no estaba intentando agradarle más con su apariencia a esos odiosos compañeros de clase, a la familia de su padre o a la sociedad. Esa cicatriz era recuerdo del momento en que hizo todo lo posible por rescatar a su madre de entre los fierros retorcidos del auto... en ese entonces no le importó, pero ahora, al palpar esa cicatriz, recordaba el instante en que la tuvo entre sus brazos, esperando a que llegara la ambulancia, mientras a ella se le iba la vida y le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Nunca olvidaría a su madre ni a su país, porque aunque quizá no había tanto dinero, al menos había tenido todo el amor y el respeto que aquí no tenía.  
  
-Kenshin Himura... lea el texto de la página veinte.-  
  
Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y leyó con voz clara y firme lo que se le había pedido. Había tenido mucho cuidado de no perder su acento y lo había conseguido. Al menos la pronunciación del idioma le resultaba fácil.  
  
Kaoru lo observaba atentamente desde su asiento al lado de él. Ella había llegado hacía poco a terminar su enseñanza en aquella prestigiosa escuela y el único banco disponible estaba al lado de Kenshin. Todos sabían que si estaba solo era porque era tremendamente huraño. Muy dado a pelear por cualquier cosa. Nadie le dijo a Kaoru que era porque ellos continuamente lo provocaban.  
  
La jovencita lo escuchaba atentamente. Tenía una muy linda voz. Kenshin terminó de leer y se sentó nuevamente. A Kaoru se le cayó un lápiz y se agachó a recogerlo. Fue cuando su mano se topó con la de él, que automáticamente hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo se incorporó y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.  
  
-----------  
  
-Váyanse al demonio... –  
  
Kenshin siguió avanzando por el pasillo, con su maletín, pero ellos no lo dejaban.  
  
-Vamos, sabemos que sabes su nombre... dínoslo.-  
  
Kenshin los miró con su aire insolente y los ojos oscurecidos.  
  
-No te dejaremos pasar.-  
  
-Pregúntenle ustedes. A mí no me interesa.-respondió el pelirrojo sumamente molesto.  
  
-Claro, Ken... seguro que es natural... siendo tan viejo y tan solitario, que te gustan del otro equipo... pero eres un fracaso incluso en lo académico, así que no te ilusiones con ninguno de nosotros...  
  
Kenshin ya estaba cansado de repetir la historia de por qué estaba atrasado en tres años. Los demás tendían a pensar que había reprobado todos esos cursos y que por ende era un tonto.  
  
Kaoru se acercaba por el pasillo. Los chicos dejaron en paz a Kenshin y fueron a por ella.  
  
Pero Kaoru pasó de largo y se reunió con el pelirrojo.  
  
-Joven Himura... yo... discúlpeme, pero... hoy por la mañana descubrí que salía usted del mismo barrio en que vivo yo y si no es mucha la molestia... quisiera pedirle que me permitiera acompañarlo... le prometo que no le molestaré.  
  
Kenshin la miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo? Si eres otra de las chicas enviadas por esa tropa de idiotas que tenemos por compañeros para fastidiarme, te digo que te devuelvas por donde viniste.  
  
-Yo... – Kaoru descubrió el resentimiento en esa voz pausada y eso la perturbó un poco, pero no se rendiría.- ... lo que sucede es que mis padres me han recomendado buscar a alguien que me acompañe porque como soy nueva en el barrio, dicen que soy el blanco perfecto para indeseables... le prometo que no le molestaré... si quiere ni siquiera hablo. De verdad... –  
  
Kenshin miró al cielo buscando una respuesta. Ella parecía diferente, desde luego, a los demás. Decidió darle una oportunidad. Así que avanzó.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Kaoru, sonriendo, le siguió.  
  
------------  
  
-Aquí es.  
  
Kenshin observó la modesta casa, comparada a la suya. Le extrañó el haber encontrado tan corto el camino de regreso a casa. Kamiya vivía a dos cuadras de él. Había cumplido su promesa y respetado su silencio. Sin duda era una chica especial.  
  
Comenzaron a caer algunas gotitas sobre la nariz de Kenshin.  
  
-Joven Himura – (creo que es la traducción más fiel a Himura-san) –puede pasar a mi casa por un paraguas... no desearía que se mojara.  
  
Kenshin la siguió... ni tenía ganas de llegar a su casa.  
  
Kaoru encontró una nota de su madre sobre la mesa. Ella había salido con su padre, llegarían por la noche. Le habían dejado pastelitos en el refrigerador. Kaoru sonrió ante la idea.  
  
Su sonrisa pilló desprevenido a Kenshin... la joven salió corriendo y pronto regresó con un platito con pastel. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Kenshin.  
  
-Oh, joven Himura... disculpe, olvidé que estaba aquí... es que... este es mi postre favorito... –  
  
-No te preocupes. Me voy.  
  
-¿Y no desea probar un poco?... mami cocina muy bien, seguro que le gustará. Es mi manera de agradecer su compañía... además, no me gusta comer sola. Aún extraño a mis amigos de Nara.  
  
Momentos después, Kenshin tomaba té y aceptaba que el pastel estaba delicioso.  
  
---------  
  
De un modo muy natural ella se instaló en su vida. Él pasaba por ella todas las mañanas y la acompañaba hasta su casa por la tarde. Hablaban de todo un poco y lentamente Kenshin perdió sus temores con respecto a ella. Recordaba muy bien a la chica que pusieron sus compañeros para intentar seducirlo y hablarles de la vida sexual del pelirrojo.  
  
Y él que se había comenzado a enamorar de ella... afortunadamente no pasó nada entre ellos.  
  
Kaoru esperaba con ansias las mañanas y la salida del colegio... así pasaba un momento con Kenshin que era diferente a los demás. Jamás la miraba como si ella fuese el único filete disponible en la carnicería... Kaoru no se sentía demasiado especial, pero en su curso había pocas chicas y todas ellas con su pareja. Así que ella era el blanco perfecto para quienes deseaban demostrar su hombría intentando conquistarla.  
  
Y había descubierto que el chico era muy inteligente... a veces le ayudaba a repasar y a estudiar las materias aunque él mismo tenía problemas con la gramática japonesa... Kaoru sentía que no necesitaba nadie más aparte de Kenshin y no estaba interesada en cultivar amistad con los otros chicos.  
  
Kenshin se sentía en exceso solo... pensaba que había aprendido a sobrellevar esa soledad que tenía, pero eso fue hasta que la conoció. Y ahora debía reconocer que se sentía extraño.  
  
Habían pasado muchos años desde que había tenido esa confianza con alguien... y casi hablaba con ella únicamente durante todo el día.  
  
Quizá por eso, al pasar el tiempo, no pudo evitar enloquecer un poco... entre la presión del instituto, sus compañeros que no lo tomaban en cuenta y su padre quien pronto lo consideró un caso perdido cuando llegó una nueva queja del director por otra pelea... el sentirse tan inapropiado por su edad, el sentirse tan raro allí, le hicieron, inconscientemente aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la dulce chica que tenía por amiga.  
  
Y aunque no lo reconocía, lo tenía un poco obsesionado.  
  
Porque temía que ella quisiera irse de su lado y dejarlo como antes.  
  
Pero Kaoru pensaba que a Kenshin le molestaba estar siempre con ella, por su expresión huraña... su aire cansado cuando ella le relataba sus aventuras del día. Él jamás le dijo que la estaba empezando a necesitar como el aire que respiraba y por eso ella consideró prudente no molestarlo más con sus "tonterías" y conversar con sus nuevas amigas del curso durante los recreos.  
  
Cuando en esos momentos, Kenshin comenzó a anotar en una agenda todo lo que ella hacía cuando no estaba con él... observándola oculto entre los árboles, una parte de su mente le dijo que estaba mal... muy mal.  
  
Pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
----------  
  
Repasaba su abultada agenda en la soledad de su habitación... cada noche. Tenía buen cuidado de anotar todo en español, incluso usando los chilenismos que recordaba. De ese modo, si su agenda llegaba a caer en "malas manos", nadie entendería ni jota de lo allí escrito, salvo el nombre Kaoru.  
  
Tenía dibujos que había hecho de ella, las notas que ella le escribía en clases cuando necesitaba algo pero no podía hablar porque el profesor podía regañarla. Ella también le hacía dibujitos de vez en cuando. De algún modo Kenshin se las ingenió para entrar en su habitación y había hecho un plano detallado cuando llegó a su casa, esa noche, marcando incluso la ubicación de la cama y sus peluches, anexando el croquis a la agenda.  
  
Anotaba sus salidas el fin de semana... todo lo que ella no le contaba en la escuela o camino a casa, él ya lo sabía... o podía inferirlo leyendo sus anotaciones sobre ella. Pero nunca le dijo lo mucho que la amaba.  
  
Porque sabía perfectamente que eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Él deseaba terminar la escuela para volver a su país, así fuera a escondidas de su padre...  
  
Pero pensar en irse sin ella...  
  
-¿Y si en Temuco no me recuerdan?... me sentiré tan solo como aquí... y... ya no la veré más... –  
  
No, él se iría de todas maneras. Había tenido buen cuidado de mantener correspondencia con sus mejores amigos y abuelos. Allí estaba su hogar.  
  
Ese día caminaban a casa bajo el único paraguas disponible. Kaoru se había resbalado en una poza y cojeaba un poco.  
  
-Permíteme ayudarte.  
  
Kenshin se inclinó hacia ella y la sostuvo por la cintura.  
  
-Por ahora seré tu bastón. Vamos.  
  
Kaoru le sonrió y sintió como las manos de Kenshin quemaban su piel aún estando sobre toda su ropa. Como ya era habitual, lo invitó a pasar a su casa.  
  
Kenshin le caía muy bien a los padres de Kaoru. Aunque estos sabían que el chico tendía a meterse en problemas, sabían también que cuidaba muy bien a su chiquita y le respetaban mucho. Kaoru les había comentado como los problemas de Kenshin con sus compañeros de clase eran causados por ellos mismos.  
  
Pero ese día no estaban y no había luz en la casa.  
  
-Debe ser por el temporal, Kaoru.-  
  
-Oh... bueno... ¿podrías acompañarme?... soy miedosa a la oscuridad... qué tonta, ¿no?  
  
-No, no eres tonta... todos tenemos nuestros miedos. Ve a cambiarte la ropa mojada, que aún queda luz natural. Yo buscaré velas o alguna linterna.  
  
Horas después, jugaban naipes a la luz de las velas. Kaoru le había prestado a Kenshin ropa de ella. Un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta muy holgada, de color rojo. Kenshin no protestó, su uniforme estaba mojado y esa ropa de Kaoru era unisex, así que no se veía raro. Además, tenían tallas similares, salvo que la espalda de él era mucho más ancha y sus caderas más delgadas que las de ella.  
  
Kaoru vestía muy similar y andaba descalza por la casa, con sus calcetines.  
  
-¡Hiciste trampa, Kenshin!!-  
  
-Mentira... acepta tu derrota ante mí...  
  
-¡¡¡Nunca, pelirrojo!!!- Kaoru se lanzó sobre Kenshin con un osito en la mano, dispuesta a machacarlo mientras se reía.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes... –Kenshin le sostuvo la muñeca y jalando de ella, dejó a Kaoru prácticamente acostada sobre él cuando cayeron a la alfombra. Él soltó su muñeca y la tomó de la cintura.  
  
Kaoru lo observó por un largo rato antes de aquietarse. Suspirando, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido y duro bajo del suyo. Kenshin, que había quedado sin respiración, la ciñó un poco más. Kaoru cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía. Y el también.  
  
Sintiendo la cálida respiración de Kaoru en su cuello, cuando ella se acomodó mejor, Kenshin se sentía totalmente tranquilo y feliz. No quería moverse, no quería perderla.  
  
Y ella quería invitarlo a quedarse siempre a su lado. Se sentía muy bien así con ese chico peleador.  
  
--------  
  
Kaoru miraba boquiabierta su cuaderno.  
  
En él se encontraba dibujado un corazón, con la leyenda "te amo", pero en un idioma que ella no entendía, escrito con letras occidentales.  
  
No sabía quien podría ser el autor. Kenshin, como siempre, miraba distraído hacia la ventana.  
  
¿Sería posible que él fuera el autor? Ella había escuchado a veces a Kenshin decir palabrotas en un idioma foráneo, antes de asestarle un golpe a alguien.  
  
Pero él... era muy considerado con ella... no podía ser él, seguro que se lo habría dicho antes, y hoy en día, con el traductor de Internet, cualquiera podía hacerse el interesante escribiendo notitas en cualquier idioma.  
  
Kenshin, mientras, apuntaba mentalmente las reacciones de Kaoru, disimuladamente, para traspasarlas a su agenda.  
  
Lo terrible fue cuando ella le comentó que se iría de regreso a Nara, pues había terminado el contrato de su padre en esta ciudad y regresaría a la empresa antigua quien había hecho un intercambio de trabajadores buscando la capacitación.  
  
Kenshin contaba los días... sabía que sería a fin de año escolar y la idea le aterraba. Pero él tenía sus planes de volver a Chile. Esperaba impaciente a cumplir los veintiuno y ser completamente mayor de edad. Y largarse de allí. Tenía mucho dinero ahorrado y hasta pasaporte. Pero la influencia de su padre le hacía imposible salir de la isla.  
  
Cuando Kaoru faltó una semana a clases por una gripe, supo que no podría sobrevivir sin ella.  
  
---------  
  
Había corrido toda la tarde y toda la noche. No pensaba volver a su casa.  
  
Lo odiaba, realmente lo detestaba... ¿por qué mejor no se olvidó de él? ¿por qué no lo dejó allá, en su país, en vez de traérselo a este?  
  
Una nueva riña en la escuela... y su Kaoru lo había presenciado todo. No lo expulsaban sólo porque el padre pagaba por ello. Si, era un excelente estudiante, pero un desastre social.  
  
Y su padre, al enterarse, le gritó y le dijo que si se lo había traído era para heredar la empresa de su abuelo, que quedaría para el primer nieto que tuviera un hijo.  
  
-Desde luego, ha sido una pésima inversión traerte hasta aquí. Sólo me causas dolores de cabeza... –  
  
-¡Yo no te pedí que me trajeras! Además, ahí tienes tu tonta empresa. Déjame libre, quiero volver a Chile.  
  
-¡Olvídalo!. ¡Eres un Himura y aquí te quedarás!  
  
-Maldito sea si soy un Himura... yo no lo pedí. Por ser un Himura perdí todo lo que quería y realmente me interesaba... ojalá y nunca hubieras ido por mí!!!! ¡AQUÍ NO TENGO NADA!!!!!  
  
Sabía que no le interesaba más allá a su padre, pero siempre era doloroso recordarlo.  
  
Kenshin llegó hasta un monte en su carrera. Estaba harto de todo eso...  
  
-Kenshin... –  
  
Kaoru... ¿qué hacía allí? Estaba montada en una bicicleta.  
  
-Déjame solo... – Kenshin jamás lloraba. Sólo buscaba calma cuando estaba solo... no deseaba ser perturbado. Y en ese momento, sentado sobre una roca, perdía su mirada en la oscuridad que traía la noche.  
  
-Pero... Kenshin... no me evites... no creí ni una palabra de lo que ellos dijeron. Te seguí porque estaba preocupada... cuando te ví salir de tu casa corriendo...  
  
Sus compañeros lo habían tratado de homosexual... se reían de su aparente "virginidad" a los veinte años. Decían que si miraba tanto hacia el patio, de seguro era para ver al instructor de educación física que impartía allí sus clases. Luego dijeron que aunque conversara con Kaoru, ella sabía que él era raro y jamás pasaría nada entre ellos.  
  
Y todo eso porque habían descubierto su coleta. Y que estaba terminando un curso de cocina.  
  
El colegio prohibía usar el cabello largo. Kenshin, como desafío, lo dejó crecer desde que llegó al Japón. Como el cuello de la camisa era alto, lo trenzaba y lo ocultaba bajo su ropa. Para hacer deportes siempre usaba la chaquetita del buzo sobre la polera. Así nadie notaba el bulto rojizo bajo ella.  
  
-¿por qué me seguiste?  
  
-Pensé que me necesitabas... sentí que no podía dejarte solo. Además... pienso que tu pelo es muy bonito. Ya quisiera yo tener el mío así, pero quizá tan bonito color a mi no se me vea tan bien como a tí. ¡¡Y de seguro que tú cocinas delicioso!!  
  
Esto hizo sonreír a Kenshin. Mientras conversaban, él tomó su decisión.  
  
Él saldría adelante solo. Triunfaría y les demostraría a todos los que se burlaban de él que él sería el mejor en Japón siendo chileno. Les demostraría que era perfectamente capaz de hacer feliz a una japonesa.  
  
Él no regresaría a Chile. Pero ella tampoco a Nara.  
  
---------  
  
La agenda estaba que reventaba. Kenshin la espiaba y anexaba hojas en las que él escribía historias que se inventaba con ella, en las que él era feliz viviendo con Kaoru. En la escuela era cada día más callado y en su casa no hablaba nada.  
  
Un día tomó todos sus ahorros de trabajos esporádicos que hacía a escondidas de su padre y se fue. Dejó su cuarto limpio, con excepción de los regalos que le hizo su padre, que se quedaron sobre la cama, a días de su graduación del instituto.  
  
Total, que ya había aprobado ese último año.  
  
En un lugar cercano a Tokio, rentó una casita y pronto consiguió trabajo.  
  
----------  
  
Sus padres le habían permitido quedarse para asistir al paseo de fin de año con el curso. Ellos regresaron a Nara y la esperaban en dos semanas más en casa.  
  
Kaoru tomó su maleta en el terminal de buses de Tokio para unirse a sus compañeros. Pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.  
  
-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru no se lo pensó demasiado antes de abrazarlo.  
  
-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo él.  
  
-Claro que sí. Ken... aunque me sorprendiste mucho cuando te apareciste en la graduación a recibir el diploma y después desapareciste... no alcancé a decirte nada.  
  
-Dime, Kaoru... ¿me quieres?  
  
Kaoru pensó un poco. Lo adoraba, pero...  
  
-Claro que te quiero, Kenshin. Eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
Kenshin entonces la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia su auto, donde la hizo entrar.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos, Kenshin?- preguntó la chica cuando ya habían avanzado un tramo y él no le decía nada.  
  
-A casa...  
  
-Espera... ¿estás bromeando? Dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo...  
  
-Si, pero en casa.  
  
-¡¡Pero no vamos a tu casa, Kenshin!!- Kaoru se empezaba a asustar.- ¡¡¡Este camino va hacia la carretera!!!  
  
-Vamos a nuestra casa, Kaoru.- él, inmutable, guiaba el auto que había alquilado, con tranquilidad y seguridad. Llevaba a su tesoro con él, así que no podía arriesgarse a correr y tener un accidente, aunque se moría por llegar a su casa nueva.  
  
-Pero de qué hablas, Kenshin... no tenemos casa propia...  
  
-Pero claro que la tenemos, mi amor. Viviremos muy bien en ella, es muy bonita. Te gustará.  
  
Kaoru hizo un gesto de no entender a Kenshin cuando la trató de "amor". Él jamás le había insinuado que sintiera algo especial por ella.  
  
-Kenshin, por favor, me estás asustando... yo no sé de qué me hablas... –  
  
Kenshin por toda respuesta extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la nariz de Kaoru, sumiéndola en la inconciencia.  
  
-----------  
  
La joven despertó con algo de frio y dolor de cabeza. Trató de llevar su mano hacia su frente, pero no pudo, pues de la nada apareció una manta, cubriéndola.  
  
Kenshin la tapaba con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos violeta, se incorporó de un salto.  
  
-¿Dónde me has traído?  
  
-Ya te he dicho que a nuestra casa.- respondió Kenshin, sentándose a su lado.- He traído algo que te gustará. Lo preparé esta mañana para ti.- Kenshin estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche, alzando una bandeja con refresco y pasteles.- sé que estos son tus favoritos. Por favor, come.  
  
Kaoru miró el reloj y calculó que había dormido por lo menos una tarde completa. Su estómago despertó ante la visión de los pasteles. Los comió.  
  
-¿No le has puesto nada raro?- preguntó la joven con absoluta desconfianza, antes de morder el primero.  
  
-Claro que no, mi amor, porque ya estás aquí conmigo. –Kenshin sacó uno y lo comió.- así fue que comencé a enamorarme de ti, mientras comíamos pasteles por primera vez en tu casa... y te quedó una manchita de crema en la mejilla. Se te veía adorable.  
  
Kaoru sintió algo extraño en el pecho al recordar ese día, pero le restó importancia.  
  
-¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
-Para hacerte feliz, Kaoru. Y porque yo te necesito. Este será nuestro hogar.  
  
Kaoru estaba demasiado sorprendida para seguir hablando. Ya vería el modo de escapar de él, pero lo primero era alimentarse.  
  
-------------  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kaoru cuando Kenshin se comenzó a quitar la ropa, dejando al descubierto un torso que le cortó la respiración y la hizo ruborizarse... se veía muy sexi con el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y su expresión habitual, de quien lucha constantemente contra el mundo.  
  
-Me preparo para descansar. Mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo.- Dijo Kenshin, descubriendo el inusual brillo en la mirada de Kaoru que ella se esmeraba en ocultar bajando la vista.  
  
-¿Trabajas?... – Kaoru trataba de no mirarlo, pero sus ojos subían a cada momento por el pecho de Kenshin para bajar a la cintura, sin poder remediarlo, hasta que él se puso una vieja sudadera blanca. Traía un viejo pantalón deportivo. Se lo iba a quitar, pero se lo pensó mejor. No era bueno ponerla más nerviosa. Dormiría con él.  
  
-Trabajo desde hace algunos días en un dojo como ayudante de maestro por las mañanas y como ayudante de cocina por las tardes.  
  
Kaoru olvidó momentáneamente que él la tenía raptada. Y lo miró con curiosidad. Él entendió que debería dar explicaciones, y aunque era algo que odiaba, con Kaoru era diferente.  
  
-Verás... cuando llegué, los chicos me molestaban... decidí aprender algo para defenderme y me inscribí en un curso de kendo fuera de la escuela y de algo de boxeo... cosas que deseaba manejar, claro que siempre y me fue mejor en kendo por mi contextura física. También quise terminar los estudios que tenía en mi país de "Alimentación" (Gastronomía), para ayudar a mis abuelos en su restaurant y porque siempre me gustó mucho cocinar con mamá. Así que me inscribí en otro curso a escondidas de mi... familia. Después de la última pelea que tuve con mi padre, me decidí a dejarlo y buscar un trabajo en serio. Como ya lo había hecho antes, tenía algunas referencias, así que me admitieron en el dojo luego de una prueba y en el restaurant por... bueno, por ser de ascendencia latina. El dueño es argentino y comprendió mi anhelo de trabajar.- Kenshin se sentía satisfecho de tenerla en su casa. Había pintado las paredes de colores que él sabía que a ella le gustaban mucho y había decorado con esmero, gastando buena parte de sus ahorros en ello. Incluso la habitación estaba llena de peluches... quería tenerla contenta. El joven apartó las mantas y se acomodó junto a Kaoru, quien se había acostado a dormir cuando él prometió llevarla a Nara al día siguiente. Kenshin nunca le mentía...  
  
Kaoru le dio un almohadazo.  
  
-Detente, pervertido... no me tocarás ni un pelo.-  
  
Kenshin se enfureció por el ataque, pero recobró pronto la paciencia... usualmente él era como pólvora y Kaoru, por lo que se veía, también. Pero con ella, él se calmaba rápidamente.  
  
La asió por las muñecas y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Si quisiera tomarte, en este mismo momento lo haría sin mayor dificultad. Pero... sólo deseo dormir contigo. Esta es la única cama disponible en esta casa, así que si te tranquilizas, de seguro que dormiremos muy bien los dos.- dicho esto, el joven soltó las muñecas de Kaoru y se tendió de lado, mirándola. Kaoru se sintió muy nerviosa y se acomodó nuevamente dándole la espalda.  
  
Kenshin pronto se quedó dormido, pero Kaoru no podía... Kenshin la trataba de "amor" en un momento y al siguiente la miraba como si fuera a violarla... y ahora dormía junto a ella tan tranquilo... además, el hecho de estar así, con él, la perturbaba.  
  
Ella reconocía que él le gustaba, pero jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera suceder entre ellos. De hecho, jamás imaginó que él se comportaría así con ella... era todo tan raro. Incluso, no sabía si confiar en su palabra de devolverla con sus padres al día siguiente.  
  
Kaoru se medio incorporó y volvió la cabeza para observar al joven dormido. Con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión calmada se veía tan... ¿vulnerable? Uno podría decir cualquier cosa de Kenshin Himura, menos que era "vulnerable". Algo pasó en el corazón de la joven, que latió con más fuerza en su pecho. La cicatriz era distinguible aún en la oscuridad, dándole una apariencia algo siniestra. Kenshin suspiró en sueños y esto hizo que Kaoru volviera rápidamente a su posición anterior.  
  
El joven se movió aún dormido, apegando su torso a la espalda de Kaoru, quien sintió el pecho de él aplastarse y alejarse de su espalda a medida que respiraba, produciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento tibio. Kenshin estiró las manos y ciñó su cintura, acercándola más a él, entrelazando los brazos sobre su estómago. Kaoru no se atrevía a respirar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Kenshin finalmente se acomodó mejor y Kaoru intentó separar esas manos de ella, pero fue imposible y mientras más lo intentaba, más la ceñía él, haciendo que ella se imaginara que luchaba contra acero en vez de un par de brazos. Finalmente la joven desistió, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre esos brazos e intentó relajarse. Y contra todo lo que se esperaba, lo logró y no sólo eso.  
  
Además, durmió estupendamente. Con una sensación de protección y calidez que antes no conoció. Porque no era la protección fraternal a la que estaba acostumbrada... debía reconocer que le agradaba sentir que Kenshin era tan posesivo con ella en sueños... ¿qué tanto lo sería en la vida real?  
  
Pero no podía pensar así. Él la había raptado...  
  
-----------  
  
Kaoru miraba fastidiada la puerta. Y las ventanas. Era imposible salir de allí. Ya lo había intentado todo, pero él se adelantó a todo lo que ella pudiera hacer y no sólo no le dejó herramientas a mano, tampoco le dejó teléfono... cuando Kaoru buscó su celular, lo encontró al fondo de una cubeta con agua.  
  
Estuvo gritando largo rato... tarde se dio cuenta que la casa en la que estaba se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad...  
  
Vio televisión, comió cosas deliciosas que encontró en el refrigerador. No le importó dejar un tiradero de cosas a su paso. Se sentía frustrada y tenía miedo.  
  
Kenshin llegó a las siete en punto. En una bicicleta. El único medio de transporte que podía permitirse. Debía ahorrar cuanto pudiera para ella. Seguramente Kaoru quisiera seguir estudiando...  
  
Venía muy cansado y entró tan rápido a la casa que Kaoru no alcanzó a intentar escapar. Kenshin miró el desorden en la cocina y otras habitaciones.  
  
Ella lo miraba furiosa. Él, a pesar del cansancio, comenzó a ordenar y a limpiar la casita, sin decir nada.  
  
Cenaron en absoluto silencio, -después que todo estuvo ordenado- que Kaoru rompió.  
  
-Quiero irme.-  
  
Kenshin levantó los platos sucios.  
  
-Olvídalo. Tú eres la mujer que escogí para ser feliz, y nadie me volverá a arrebatar algo que quiero y que es mío. Tú te quedas.- La voz de Kenshin sonaba profunda y perturbadora, pero ella no se rendiría.  
  
-Devuélveme con mis padres... esto que estás haciendo es un crimen. Si me devuelves, no te denunciaré... por favor, Kenshin... si realmente me amas, déjame ir.  
  
Kenshin la miró con unos ojos demasiado oscuros, casi negros. Kaoru sabía que él estaba controlando su violencia interior a duras penas.  
  
-Serás mi mujer. Te dejaré libre cuando me ames, para que así vuelvas a mí, antes no.  
  
-Pero... –  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Ya sabes que de aquí no puedes salir y me encargaré personalmente de reforzar la seguridad si lo considero necesario. Incluso de atarte a algún mueble. Lo siento, Kaoru, pero no te dejaré. Sé que solo contigo puedo ser feliz en este lugar. Con nadie más que tú.  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru sollozaba durante la noche, mientras los brazos de Kenshin envolvían su cintura. ¡Ni siquiera por las noches la libraba de él! Kaoru pensaba en sus papás... si ellos ya sabían que ella estaba desaparecida, seguramente estarían sufriendo... este pensamiento la llenaba de congoja, porque ella los quería mucho.  
  
Kenshin, en tanto, cruzaba uno de los brazos entre los pechos de la joven y se aferraba al hombro femenino con una mano, haciendo que Kaoru se tensara momentáneamente, al imaginar que esas manos pudieran seguir recorriendo su cuerpo.  
  
¿Dónde había quedado Kenshin, su compañero de escuela de todos los días? ¿O ahora simplemente mostraba su verdadera faz? Kaoru se lamentaba de no haber prestado más atención a sus compañeros cuando le advirtieron lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el joven pelirrojo.  
  
--------------  
  
Kenshin tenía sueño... pero no podía rendirse. Debía tener un buen patrimonio que ofrecer a su dama cuando se casaran, y tenerle todas las cosas que ella podría llegar a desear. Regresó a su nuevo hogar entre bostezo y bostezo. Kaoru ya llevaba una semana allí, pero aún no aprendía a ser ordenada; Kenshin sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pues en sus anotaciones sobre ella, decía que era muy hacendosa.  
  
Y sus anotaciones no fallaban.  
  
Kenshin llegó a fregar platos y a preparar la cena y almuerzo del día siguiente. Era como continuar su trabajo del restaurante en casa... pero no importaba... todo era por su Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru lo miraba compasivamente, pero no podía olvidar que ella era la víctima en toda esta historia. Más ahora que había visto su rostro en los noticieros, como una chica perdida.  
  
Sus padres ya sabían que no estaba en el paseo con sus compañeros y sus compañeros sabían que no estaba con sus padres en Nara.  
  
Kenshin volvió a bostezar, pero no detuvo su labor y la cocina brillaba nuevamente. Kaoru comió las delicias que él preparaba. No dijo nada y se fue a acostar. Kenshin, por el contrario, se estaba demorando bastante.  
  
Kaoru se levantó para ir al baño cerca de las tres de la mañana. Fue cuando lo encontró durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa del comedor, sobre sus brazos.  
  
Se acercó para remecerlo y despertarlo, pero pronto se apartó... él era el malo de la película... se merecía eso y más. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente, o quizá de su corazón, le dijo que debía llevárselo a la cama. Kenshin se levantaba a las seis con treinta, todos los días.  
  
Notó algo que brillaba en su cintura... ¿las llaves de la casa?... Kaoru tomó aire en tanto las alcanzaba con cuidado y se dirigía triunfante a la puerta... era su única oportunidad de escapar de él. Salió de la casa sin importarle que sólo llevara el pijama y encontró la bicicleta de Kenshin... su modesto medio de transporte. Si pedaleaba por el camino, a alguna parte debería llegar, ¿no?. Cuando sacó la bicicleta de su lugar, algo cayó y Kenshin despertó... al notar las luces encendidas y Kaoru por ninguna parte, corrió hacia fuera, a tiempo de descubrir su silueta alejándose en la oscuridad.  
  
------------  
  
Kaoru pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas... sin embargo el mayor peligro de correr en la oscuridad por caminos desconocidos, es sufrir un accidente por desconocer las irregularidades de éste. Así fue como Kaoru cayó cuando la rueda delantera chocó contra una raíz levantada del suelo que no notó, porque aunque había luna, en ese momento pasaba bajo la sombra de un árbol muy frondoso. Afortunadamente, Kaoru cayó bastante bien y a pesar de los raspones en un brazo, no se hizo mayor daño.  
  
Estaba levantando la bicicleta del camino cuando unas voces llegaron a ella.  
  
-Hey... miren... una damita en esta noche... no puedo creer nuestra suerte... –  
  
Kaoru intentó montar en la bicicleta nuevamente, pero la rueda delantera estaba en una condición lamentable y cuando trató de avanzar, una mano la sujetó por la muñeca.  
  
-Vamos a nuestra fiesta privada, muchachita...  
  
----------  
  
Kenshin corría jadeando y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie... no podía dejarla ir todavía, ella no lo amaba... debía encontrarla y llevarla de regreso a su hogar. Se prometió no volver a ser tan descuidado con las llaves e incluso se prometió a sí mismo permitirle a Kaoru usar su celular para llamar a sus padres y decirles que estaba bien... lo que sea para retenerla. Le compraría un gato... no, ella era alérgica a esos animales... ¿un perrito?...  
  
-¡Suéltenme!-  
  
El desgarrador grito llegó a los oídos atentos de Kenshin, dándoles fuerzas para continuar.  
  
Kaoru se retorcía entre los brazos de uno de los dos hombres mientras el otro se preparaba para desgarrar su ropa... la chica lanzaba patadas al aire, cualquier cosa para defenderse, pensando que de la sartén, había caído a las brasas. Y ella que llegó a pensar que Kenshin era un indeseable, pero... jamás le hizo daño alguno o la tocó con insolencia. Bueno, un poquito, mientras dormía, pero eso ere otro cuento.  
  
Uno de los hombres cayó hacia atrás cuando el puño del pelirrojo se incrustó en su mandíbula. El otro reaccionó soltando a la joven y esgrimiendo un cuchillo. Pero Kenshin no se acobardó y de una patada le hizo lanzar el arma.  
  
-¡¡¡No tocarán a mi mujer... eso se los aseguro... jamás me arrebatarán lo que yo quiero para mí!!!!  
  
Quien fue golpeado primero se incorporó, reconociendo en Kenshin a tan solo un muchacho y lanzándose sobre él. A pesar de ello, Kenshin peleaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, esquivando golpes y resistiendo a duras penas otros... pero no se rendiría. Parecía un demonio de cabello rojo jadeando y lanzando potentes golpes sin permitirse caer. Tenía una resistencia excepcional, después de todo, peleaba siempre en desventaja numérica en la escuela, aunque jamás tan agotado como ahora. Pero él se había jurado hacer feliz a una japonesa y protegerla de cualquier cosa. Si ella se había buscado ese problema, no era motivo para no defenderla, y así, luego de un buen rato, Kenshin avanzaba penosamente hacia su casa, bastante lastimado, pero al menos, victorioso.  
  
Y no iba solo.  
  
------------  
  
La joven sintió un profundo remordimiento por su comportamiento y lo que ello causó, como las heridas de Kenshin o su cansancio extremo, pero se prohibió a sí misma esa sensación recordándose que ella era la secuestrada. De algún modo llevó a Kenshin semidormido hasta la cama y prácticamente lo dejó caer sobre ella. El pobre pelirrojo incluso rebotó en el colchón, pero era incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Así que a Kaoru le tocó la difícil misión de quitarle la ropa.  
  
-Pero qué demonios tengo yo qué hacer esto por este imbécil- se repetía una y otra vez. Pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo cubierto sólo con la ropa interior. Notó magulladuras que se notaban demasiado en ese cuerpo blanco, así que luego de cerrar con cuidado la puerta de entrada, buscó un botiquín y se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas. Kenshin a veces gemía del dolor pero era incapaz de moverse... no tenía nada roto, pero no se veía bien. Kaoru sin darse cuanta, a medida que reconfortaba el cuerpo maltratado, lo acariciaba como al descuido, sintiendo su textura... sonriendo... de pronto sintió sus labios sumamente resecos ante la visión de Kenshin... pero él debía descansar, después de todo le había salvado la vida esa noche. Lo cubrió con las sábanas y frazadas. Ella entonces se deslizó junto a él, recordando la aparente habilidad de Kenshin para meterse en peleas todo el tiempo... aunque esta vez peleó por ella y de alguna manera le gustó la sensación...  
  
-Kenshin Himura... eres un idiota... pero un idiota muy atractivo- musitó Kaoru cuando Kenshin siguió durmiendo sin abrazarla esta vez, acostado sobre su espalda. Entonces la joven apoyó la cabeza en el pecho varonil, escuchando claramente los latidos de su corazón, quedándose dormida cuando la calidez de ese hombre y las frazadas la envolvió.  
  
----------------  
  
La joven observaba su ropa sucia amontonada en el cuarto de baño donde se encontraba la lavadora. Que Kenshin la lavara, ¿no? Él se empeñaba en mantenerla allí. Algo pasó en la conciencia femenina y Kaoru tomó a regañadientes su ropa y la metió en la máquina. Apretó un par de botones y se buscó un quehacer.  
  
Entró a la cocina y se sorprendió de lo sucia que estaba. Y eso que Kenshin la había dejado reluciente la noche anterior... antes había reprimido sus ganas de limpiarla y de mantener el aseo en casa, pero ese día ya no. Lavó los platos que exageradamente ensució en el desayuno y almuerzo y limpió el piso lleno de cosas que ella dejaba caer a propósito. Ahora sentía lástima por él, que por su culpa debió levantarse más temprano, pues sin su bicicleta, debía irse al trabajo a pie.  
  
Y cuando Kenshin por la tarde la miraba interrogante por la casa reluciente, ella desviaba la vista.  
  
El pelirrojo preparó la cena y se sorprendió cuando vio la hora y descubrió que era muy temprano. Así que después de cenar, enseñó los obsequios que había traído para su compañera. Flores frescas, música que sabía le gustaba mucho y algunos pastelitos para el desayuno del día siguiente.  
  
Kaoru sonrió ante la visión de esas cosas para ella... cuando miró a Kenshin, él también sonreía. Se veía muy complacido, aún con su par de moretones y cortes en el rostro. Extrañamente feliz. Generalmente se veía cansado, pero ahora era distinto.  
  
En ningún momento le recriminó el haberse escapado la noche anterior ni los golpes que recibió defendiéndola. Y eso Kaoru lo apreciaba genuinamente.  
  
Encendió el equipo de música y puso uno de esos nuevos compac que traía. Kaoru no pudo evitar evocar aquellas tardes en que ella lo invitaba a escuchar música a su casa, cuando se quedaban en silencio los dos, con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando. Él buscando calma para su interior siempre agitado y ella, disfrutando su compañía... como ahora. Logró relajarse y olvidar momentáneamente que era su "víctima"  
  
Kenshin la contempló por algunos momentos.  
  
-Eres tan hermosa... ojalá y me amaras un poquito, pero seré paciente contigo.  
  
Kaoru lo miro extrañada... ella no entendió nada de lo que le dijo... qué idioma tan raro, aunque sonaba parecido al suyo.  
  
Kenshin le acarició una mejilla. Y ante ese contacto, ella tembló.  
  
El joven suspirando se levantó y se fue a la cama. Simplemente le era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin hervía en fiebre. A pesar de ello, se levantó como cada mañana. Él debía seguir por ella... no podía permitirse faltar al trabajo, él debía salir adelante solo, él debía reunir más dinero para comprar una casa para ellos dos.  
  
Kaoru lo sintió, porque cuando Kenshin despertaba, lo primero que hacía era acariciarla tiernamente para no despertarla, dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir del lecho, murmurando frases que ella ya reconocía como "español". Y Kaoru procuraba estar despierta en ese momento para sentir su caricia, pero se hacía la dormida.  
  
Fue por eso que supo que algo no andaba bien con esas manos tan calientes y esos labios resecos sobre su piel en esa mañana. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Kenshin tirado en el suelo.  
  
Lo acomodó sobre la cama nuevamente... corrió al botiquín en el baño y buscó medicamentos... parecía ser una de esas gripes de verano. Una hora más tarde, Kenshin dormía con un paño húmedo en la frente.  
  
Kaoru encontró las llaves de la casa accidentalmente dentro del botiquín, donde él las escondía cada noche desde lo de su escape. Cuando Kenshin avisó a los trabajos por su celular personal que no podía asistir a ellos, sus jefes no le pusieron mayor problema. Él se esforzaba mucho y ya habían notado indicios de su enfermedad el día anterior. Y si no... bueno, el tono de su voz ronca no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no se sentía bien.  
  
Mientras Kenshin descansaba, respirando agitadamente, Kaoru metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Y sin mirar hacia atrás, salió de la que fue su prisión durante casi dos semanas.  
  
Kenshin la sintió salir, pero no tenía fuerzas para llamarla. Cerrando los ojos, se prohibió llorar... pero deseaba en ese momento, morir. Había fracasado.  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru pedaleó tan fuertemente como sus piernas se lo permitieron en la bicicleta reparada. Kenshin le tenía en casa algunos elementos para ejercitarse durante su encierro, que ella supo aprovechar muy bien. A pesar de haber comido estupendamente todos los días, no había subido ni un gramo.  
  
Pronto llegó a la zona comercial de aquel pueblito. Encontró un teléfono y llamó a sus padres. Luego se dirigió a la estación de policias.  
  
------------  
  
Kenshin notó la oscuridad reinante en su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía pésimo... destruido física y espiritualmente... se llevó una mano a la frente perlada en sudor... se había levantado para ir al baño y prepararse algún alimento. Y había notado la casa dolorosamente vacía.  
  
Había hecho todo mal... el primer error fue permitir que lo trajeran a este país.  
  
Lo segundo, pensar en que podría luchar contra todo y hacer de este su hogar.  
  
Tercero... pensar que reteniéndola la enamoraría. Lejos de ello, logró que ella lo odiara, a pesar de que él le contó su historia y sus motivaciones.  
  
Y cuarto... existir, luchar...  
  
Ya no podía más... demasiado perdido en este lugar, si se dejara morir, a nadie le importaría. Su padre no lo buscó aunque él pensó que lo haría. Kaoru se fue. ¿qué más le quedaba? Si la única persona que demostró cierto interés genuino en él fue Kaoru y se había ido... no podía esperar nada mejor del resto.  
  
¡Qué ingenuo y tonto había sido!  
  
Con veintiún años ya, era un completo idiota.  
  
Kenshin sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Y por primera vez en muchos años, las dejó escapar.  
  
-----------  
  
Estaba cubierto sólo con la sábana... Kaoru, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, lo miraba.  
  
Él se cubría los ojos con su brazo. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba... su cuerpo se movía sutilmente con los sollozos que se estaba permitiendo.  
  
La joven avanzó lentamente hacia él. Estiró una mano hacia él y tocó su rostro. Kenshin reaccionó asustado.  
  
-¿Kaoru...? ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Kenshin sintió renacer la esperanza en su pecho apretado.  
  
Una voz masculina entonces tronó en el lugar, encendiendo la luz y cegando a Kenshin momentáneamente.  
  
-¿Es usted Kenshin Himura? Está acusado de secuestro.  
  
------------  
  
Kenshin miró suplicante a Kaoru, pero... ¿qué más se podía esperar con lo que había hecho?... cerró los ojos resignado.  
  
-Soy yo, señor.-  
  
Kaoru lo miró con abierta compasión. Se sentía mal por él... ella no podía permitir que se lo llevaran.  
  
-Señor policía... quien ha puesto la denuncia ha sido mi padre... si yo los he traído hasta aquí es para demostrarles que no le tengo miedo a este joven porque yo... porque yo he venido con él por mi propia voluntad. Él y yo somos pareja.  
  
El policía la miró suspicazmente.  
  
-¿Ah, si? Entonces dígame... ¿por qué en dos semanas no llamó a sus padres?  
  
-Porque me avergonzaba decirles que me había fugado con un chico por amor. Y que... que estaba haciendo vida de pareja con él... si entiende a lo que me refiero.- Kaoru se ruborizó ante la imagen mental que se le presentó. Ni ella entendía por qué hacía eso.- además, soy mayor de edad, ya he cumplido los dieciocho años y él no me forzó en ningún momento. Lo seguí porque quería estar con él.- Kaoru enfrentó la mirada del policía, quien se retiró rato después del lugar, hablando de futuras citaciones a declarar.  
  
Kenshin se sentó como pudo en la cama. No podía mirar esos bellos ojos azules. Alcanzó una polera y un pantalón y se los puso. Y así llegó a la cocina a servirse otra dosis de medicamento. Kaoru sólo lo observaba. Cuando se acostó nuevamente, se encontró con sábanas limpias y la cama recién preparada para él. Y la habitación ventilada.  
  
-No es necesario que te quedes, Kaoru. Ya entendí el mensaje y lo último que quiero es tu compasión. Regresa con tus padres. Estoy acostumbrado a arreglármelas solo y al fin y al cabo, estoy en tus manos. Vete. Y que seas feliz con alguien que sea mucho mejor que yo.- dijo cuando se quedaba dormido.- seguro que te irá mejor con un auténtico japonés y no con una mala imitación de uno.- Kenshin cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida.  
  
Fue por ello que no sintió la sutil presión en sus labios cuando Kaoru se inclinó hacia él, antes de ir a dormir al sofá. Ella lo cuidaría y para ello, debía evitar contagiarse. De momento, dormiría aparte de él. Pero sólo de momento.  
  
------------  
  
El médico le recetó mucho agua y lo felicitó por llevar tan bien esa gripe. Cuando el doctor salió, dejó un par de papeles a Kaoru que ella se apresuró a llevar a los puestos de trabajo de Kenshin y habló con sus jefes.  
  
Ellos comprendieron. En especial don Armando, el caballero argentino. Decía estar muy encariñado con el jovencito, porque le recordaba su propia experiencia al llegar a ese país. Además, eran de países vecinos.  
  
-Es un excelente cocinero... cuando llega, siempre trenza su cabello y se pone el delantal y el gorro. Y habla todo el día de su joven mujer... todo lo que hace aquí, lo hace por ti, niña... de hecho, me comentaba que aunque deseaba volver a Chile, se imponían su amor por vos y su preocupación por ser mejor y demostrarte que sería el mejor japonés por su Kaoru. Trabaja mucho, pareciera que no para nunca, y es muy respetuoso y honrado... es un gran muchacho. Y se nota que ha sufrido harto.  
  
-Sí que lo es... – murmuró la joven.  
  
-Dile que se recupere pronto para que nos tomemos nuestro mate de la tarde como Dios manda... pero que descanse bien... dile que no lo quiero ver por estos lados antes de una semana. Si no, la pateadura que le voy a dar, lo va a mandar de rebote a su país.- don Armando comenzó a reírse amistosamente y Kaoru decidió que le caía bien.  
  
Kaoru regresó sonriendo a casa. Llevaba verduras frescas y algunos pastelitos que don Armando envió para Kenshin.  
  
-Siempre lleva de estos... han de gustarle mucho, por lo que se ve... – dijo el amable caballero. Kaoru observó los pastelitos un momento. Kenshin rara vez se servía más de uno. Todos los demás se los comía ella... entonces las golosinas... eran para ella...  
  
--------------  
  
La salud de Kenshin estaba estable, finalmente. Pero insistía a Kaoru para que regresara con su familia.  
  
-En el fondo, te hice lo mismo que hicieron conmigo... te arranqué del lado de lo que más querías y te traje al lado mío. No puedes estar con un hombre así.  
  
Para Kaoru era evidente que él pasaba por una depresión. Ya ni siquiera le sonreía... era como si la loca obsesión con ella se le hubiese pasado y se hubiera descubierto a sí mismo y sintiera asco y vergüenza.  
  
-Regresa con ellos. Ya estoy bien. Por cierto... esto es tuyo.- Kenshin sacó de debajo de la almohada su agenda.- aquí tal vez encuentres respuesta a mi comportamiento contigo... busca a alguien que te la traduzca. La estructura del español es diferente a la del japonés y te costará mucho entender con sólo un diccionario como ayuda. Y olvídate de que existo.  
  
Dicho esto, Kenshin se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
  
Kaoru salió de la habitación y encontró su maleta preparada para partir. Había hablado con sus padres sobre Kenshin y había inventado una buena mentira con respecto a lo sucedido para tapar el hecho de que él la había secuestrado. Para protegerlo. Ella sabía perfectamente que el jovencito, contra todo lo que supusiera el resto del mundo, era tan vulnerable como lucía cuando dormía.  
  
Kenshin sintió una mano deslizarse por su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?... ¿Necesitas algo?.  
  
-Muévete.  
  
Kenshin puso cara de no entender.  
  
-No quiero seguir durmiendo en ese horrible sofá. Así que hazme mi lugar. No esperarás que tu mujer duerma mal otra noche, ¿no?-  
  
Kenshin le hizo un lugar en la cama y se acomodó a prudente distancia de ella. Pensaba que había escuchado mal cuando ella se refirió a sí misma como "su mujer".  
  
-Kenshin... dime... ¿dejaste de amarme?- dijo Kaoru en voz bajita, mirándole a los ojos violeta.  
  
-No, claro que no, Kaoru, pero no soy alguien que te merezca... no puedes estar conmigo.  
  
-Eso es algo que decido yo... quiero estar contigo, Kenshin... –Kaoru acercó su cuerpo delgado al del joven y tomando los brazos de él, los colocó alrededor de su cintura, para ella rodear el cuello del joven y enredar los dedos en su espesa cabellera rojiza.  
  
Y acercar sus labios a los de él.  
  
-Quiero estar contigo siempre, Kenshin... ya no puedo irme, porque tenías razón... ahora que te amo no puedo pensar en marcharme. Y siempre te buscaré y regresaré a tu lado... Kenshin... ¿podrías aceptarme nuevamente?.  
  
Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente. Kaoru sintió una gotita salada caer cerca de su boca cuando quedó bajo él mientras la besaba y acariciaba su rostro.  
  
Y le agradecía el existir, el soportarlo, el confiar en él...  
  
Y le quitaba el camisón lentamente, con manos temblorosas. Sentía vergüenza de sus manos ásperas, que él pensaba podían dañar la delicada piel de su joven amante. Ella era toda una señorita con clase y él, sólo sabía que sin importar su procedencia, pertenecía por completo a ella. Cuando Kaoru abrió los brazos para él, él apegó su cuerpo duro al de ella, besando su cuello y deslizándose hacia los pequeños senos que le recordaban las frutillas que tanto le gustaban de niño. Tomando los pezones con la boca, seguía su recorrido por la cintura de ella, sintiendo cómo se retorcía y enredaba las piernas alrededor de él buscando instintivamente una unión más completa. Kaoru cerraba los ojos y abría la boca para tomar aire, siendo asaltada por Kenshin quien no dudaba en robarle besos cuando esa boca tan tentadora se abría e ingresa con su lengua y saborearla ávido, desquitándose de todo el tiempo que la había esperado.  
  
Kaoru lo besaba, lo saboreaba embriagada de su aroma varonil, del sabor de su piel, de la textura de sus manos y la forma en que la acariciaba. Del modo en que él también probaba todo su cuerpo con la boca, exigiendo más cuando ella se apartaba al sentir que no podría soportarlo más. Y Kenshin seguía su ritmo y se doblaba contra ella para encontrarla cuando Kaoru se retorcía... como dos formas ondulantes en el agua... dos jóvenes amantes se descubrían sin importar nada más que el sentimiento que compartían y el saberse el uno del otro desde el momento en que ella perdió el temor al huraño estudiante y él a confiar en alguien, nuevamente.  
  
---------------  
  
El sur de Chile es un lugar muy bonito, reconoció Kaoru cuando llevaba tres días allá, de vacaciones con Kenshin, conociendo a los abuelos de él, que aún vivían y eran más activos que ella misma. Claro que allí todos lo llamaban "Andrés". Pasadas dos semanas, regresaron a Japón. Kenshin era el dueño de la mitad del restaurante de don Armando e impartía clases de kendo los fines de semana.  
  
Como suponía Kaoru, era un hombre tremendamente posesivo y celoso. Pero siempre lograba dominarse con respecto a ella, aunque no faltaron los galanes que acabaron en el suelo molidos a golpes, cortesía del pelirrojo.  
  
Ella siguió estudiando estando casada y haciendo del mate su bebida favorita. Administración de empresas le ayudó mucho para ampliar el restaurante de don Armando y hacerlo rendir más. De hecho, pronto entre los tres abrieron otro local. El argentino estaba demasiado agradecido con Kenshin y le parecía irónico que él y un chileno, quien seguramente se mirarían con cierto resquemor estando en América, aquí se complementaran tan bien. Y se reían y disfrutaban de su negocio.  
  
Desde luego, Kenshin triunfó como se había jurado a sí mismo. Pero eso no era nada en comparación a su mayor logro en la vida... hacer feliz a la mujer que escogió para sí en el momento en que se sintió más perdido, porque... ella siempre fue su motivación de seguir desde el momento en que le convidó pastel en su casa, sin conocerlo demasiado.  
  
Al padre de Kenshin no lo vieron más.  
  
Los padres de Kaoru tuvieron sus dudas con respecto a su pareja... no creían la versión de que nunca hubo secuestro y para colmo no era un japonés de raza pura, aunque Kenshin ganó muchos puntos permitiéndole estudiar y bueno, Kaoru se veía bastante bien cada vez que iba a visitarlos y se pasaba toda la tarde hablando sólo de él.  
  
La casa que compartían finalmente fue comprada y remodelada... y Kenshin con el tiempo adquirió un auto.  
  
Y su esposa... aprendió el español suficiente para leer la agenda enorme de Kenshin y descubrir con sorpresa que era como su diario de vida, pero no escrito por ella... ni ella recordaba tan bien esas situaciones narradas allí. Se desternilló de la risa cuando descubrió el plano de su habitación. Kenshin la miraba un poco sonrojado.  
  
Esa noche se acostaban cansados, pero el día siguiente era día libre.  
  
Kaoru se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su Kenshin, abrazándolo y respirando sobre su cuello. Cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose en calma. Como aquella vez en su casa, cuando jugaban con los naipes.  
  
Y Kenshin aceptaba su peso y comenzaba a desearla. Parecía que nunca se cansaría de reafirmar que ella era su mujer, no sólo ante los demás, sino ante ella misma, en la intimidad de la noche, resguardados ambos en la habitación. Ella fue la mejor elección que había hecho en la vida. Y el país del sol naciente, en ella, le brindó su mejor recompensa.  
  
Y lo mejor... es que pronto serían tres...  
  
-------------  
  
Fin "Tú serás para mí"  
  
Marzo 19, 2004.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Hace poco escuché la canción de Chayanne "sentada aquí en mi alma". Vi el video clip y me la lloré completa al final... qué bonito, pero... triste... buuuaaaa, espero poder ir al concierto el miércoles, con un poco de suerte.  
  
Este fic es la base de los que vendrán, en muchos aspectos... espero que no les haya chocado demasiado la idea de un Kenshin chileno... a mí me gustó y seguro que aparecerán más como ese en el futuro.  
  
Quiero enviar saludos ultraespeciales a la región de Antofagasta, a la señorita Dar Cam y compañía... el viernes se me cayó el internet y murió para siempre... por eso no pude seguir contigo. También cariños a "ratoncita", que vive bastante más al norte... Lima.  
  
Y ahora, mi más cariñoso y afectuoso saludo a mi amiga especial, Laurita... espero que sigas muy bien y que en tus clases de kendo te vaya mejor. Te mando saludos muy especiales. Y ánimo para que sigas escribiendo tan lindo (disculpen las demás, pero tengo mis preferencias... jeje)  
  
Los reviews, como siempre, se contestarán en mis otros fics... si ustedes leen algún otro en especial, me lo dicen, para saludarlos en esos fics y asi ustedes no tienen que mamarse los que no leen sólo por sus reviewcitos...  
  
Un beso enorme y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 


End file.
